Kyle O'Reilly
| birth_place = Delta, British Columbia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = St. Louis, Missouri | billed = Cape Breton, Nova Scotia | trainer = Aaron Idol Davey Richards Scotty Mac | debut = October 2005 | retired = }} Kyle Greenwood (March 1, 1987) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Kyle O'Reilly. He competes for several independent promotions including Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling, Evolve, and signed a contract with Ring of Honor in September 2010. Professional wrestling career Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling O'Reilly appeared at NWA: Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling (ECCW)'s television tapings on December 23, 2005, where he and Tony Tisoy lost to Wrathchild and Killswitch. In January 2006, O'Reilly was in the main event of ECCW's tenth anniversary show, teaming with Fast Freddy Funk and Kurt Sterling to defeat Michelle Starr, Johnny Canuck and Vance Nevada. O'Reilly graduated from ECCW's House of Pain Wrestling School on May 29, 2006. At the graduation show, O'Reilly pinned his trainer Aaron Idol. He continued to appear in ECCW throughout the remainder of 2006 and early 2007. In March 2007, O'Reilly began a feud with Sid Sylum, losing to him in an "European Rounds" match on March 2, before he teamed with Veronika Vice to defeat Sylum and Nikki Matthews in a mixed tag team match the following night. On March 30, O'Reilly defeated Sylum in an "I Quit" match to end the feud. Personal life Greenwood has type 1 diabetes. He cites Bret Hart, Toshiaki Kawada, Royce Gracie, and Muhammad Ali as his role models.Growing up, Greenwood participated in several sports, including amateur wrestling, ice hockey, football, lacrosse, kickboxing, Jiu-jitsu, and snowboarding, and briefly played rugby in Europe. While training to become a professional wrestler, he worked as a cook at a local restaurant. Greenwood lives with Davey Richards and Tony Kozina. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ankle lock **Brainbuster **Rolling butterfly suplex *'Entrance music' **"I'm Shipping Up to Boston" by Dropkick Murphys Championships and accomplishments *'NWA: Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **Pacific Cup (2007) *'Pro Wrestling Guerilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time, current) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times, Current) - with Bobby Fish External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Ring of Honor profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:2005 debuts Category:1987 births Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Pinnacle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association Superstars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni Category:Pro Wrestling RIOT alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NEXT alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Chicago Style Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Anarchy alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Epic alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Supreme League of Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:Nashville Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA-Unlimited alumni Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:British Columbia wrestlers Category:AAW Wrestling current roster Category:Hard Knock Wrestling alumni